


D.I.S.C.O. (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Ruining History (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, also the Hot Daga as a representation of Shane's inner turmoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: "It had a meaning no one else could figure out." Or, the emotional and existential crises of Shane Madej.





	D.I.S.C.O. (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> OBLIGATORY RPF DISCLAIMER: This vid intends no statement about the personal lives of the real people depicted therein and is merely one fan's celebration of their public Buzzfeed-based personas.

  
([watch fullscreen on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fd8trWsHIRQ)) (download link on request)

Song: TYP D.I.S.C.O. by The Young Professionals  
Source: Buzzfeed Unsolved, Test Friends, Ruining History, & other misc. Buzzfeed-produced videos


End file.
